Because domestic publicity of anti-smoking and the people's awareness of health are enhanced, electronic cigarettes, which serve as the substitute of traditional tobacco, have been more and more widely used. An existing electronic cigarette comprises a cigarette rod and a cigarette holder fixed together. A battery is received in the cigarette rod, and an atomizer is received in the cigarette holder. A connector is connected between the cigarette stem and the cigarette holder, and the cigarette rod is connected with the cigarette holder by a connection component. In a structure of the existing electronic cigarette, an air inlet is defined in the connection component. However, the connector is closed to the cigarette holder. When users use the electronic cigarette, the handheld position for using the electronic cigarette is closed to the connector. In such case, fingers of the users may often plug up the air inlet, which may cause poor intake into the air let, and may further adversely affect the effect of generating smoke.